


If These Sheets Were States

by GiraffesAndDietPepsi



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Christmas, Cuddling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Sleepy Boys, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25759558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiraffesAndDietPepsi/pseuds/GiraffesAndDietPepsi
Summary: Jared has some important opinions he wants to share with Evan.
Relationships: Evan Hansen/Jared Kleinman
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	If These Sheets Were States

“I am just  _ so  _ excited for Christmas.”

Evan rolls over to stare at his boyfriend. Well, he was more glaring at him.

“It’s just so pretty and festive, and I get to wear really dumb sweaters.”

Jared does like to wear dumb sweaters, and they were honestly the most adorable thing Evan had ever seen. Jared likes his sweaters to be a size or two bigger than his actual body, so he would be swimming in them. Evan just really likes Jared in sweaters.

“Also, hot chocolate is literally the greatest thing ever, and when paired with the many cookies baked for that time, it’s just perfect, Ev.”

Evan can admit that hot chocolate is in fact delicious.

“All of our friends are back home during Christmas, too. Like Alana and Connor went so far away for school, and I miss them,” Jared rolls quickly to look at Evan, “Don’t tell Connor I said that. He will never let me forget it.”

Evan can’t help the chuckle that escapes his lips. He really wants to be mad at Jared, but he can’t when he’s being so freaking adorable. “I won’t, Jare. Now tell me, what else are you looking forward to about Christmas.”

Jared’s eyes light up in the dark, “Well, obviously there’s snow, and the lights are so so pretty!”

Evan smiles, “Jared?”

Jared smiles back, “Yeah, Ev?”

“Why the fuck are you telling me this at two in the morning?”

Jared just kind of shrugs with the arm not pressed into the mattress, “I don’t know. I was just kind of thinking about it. I know you like it when we’re,” Jared maneuvers his arm from under him to do air quotes, “communicating.”

Evan can admit that Jared is in fact correct. They’ve had so many problems in their relationship that have arisen because they had a hard time communicating how they were feeling to each other. Both their romantic and platonic relationship had taken tolls because of their lack of ability to properly talk about their emotions and insecurities. This isn’t exactly what Evan had been talking about when he said they need to communicate better.

He knows that Jared is well aware of this fact as well.

“You’re right, but I don’t know if it’s particularly important that we talk about your excitement for Christmas right this second.”

Jared juts out his lower lip in a pout, “But it’s coming up Evan. It’s important to be prepared for the holidays, and I don’t want to miss out on anything that’s offered by the Christmas season.”

Evan huffs a breath, “Babe.”

“What?” Jared asks in a voice incredibly close to a whine.

“I get that you are excited, but it is literally the beginning of August. You have quite a bit of time before we are even close to the Christmas season.”

Jared gasps, “How can you say that? Christmas is in like 140 days. It is never too close to the time to be preparing for the holiday season.”

Evan stares at him, “Why do you know how many days there are until Christmas?”

“It’s a tentative estimate.”

Evan considers his answer. A thought hits him, “Jared?”

“Yes, Evan?”

“Why are you thinking about how excited for Christmas you are? You’re Jewish.”

Jared splutters, “I hardly see how that’s relevant. Jesus was Jewish.”

Evan turns to look at the ceiling above him. “Yes. He was. You don’t celebrate Christmas though. For that matter neither do I. Why on earth are you excited?”

Jared pokes his cheek, and he turns back to look at his boyfriend, “Just because I don’t celebrate it doesn’t mean I don’t think it’s pretty.” Jared moves closer to Evan’s face, “You know what else I think is pretty?”

“What?”

“You,” Jared reveals before he pecks Evan’s lips.

Evan laughs, “You are such a dork, oh my gosh.”

Jared offers a sleepy smile, “I’m your dork though.”

Evan throws an arm over Jared’s torso, and he pulls him closer, “Yeah, you are.”

Jared takes the opportunity to snuggle into Evan’s front, and Evan tightens his hold on Jared. He can’t believe he gets to hold Jared like this. Even after two years of dating, he is still so absolutely smitten with this man. 

There were so many things in his life that Evan wasn’t sure about. He wasn’t completely sure he knew what he wanted to do with the degree he was getting. He wasn’t sure about how his mental health might act up over time. He was sure about this though. Evan was absolutely certain that Jared was the love of his life.

Evan leans to kiss Jared’s lips again. They’re soft and so incredibly familiar against his own. He kisses him for a couple minutes, enjoying the feel of Jared against him. 

Gosh, he’d never get tired of this. The kissing. The cuddling. The super weird conversations in the middle of the night that made very little sense because they’re Jewish. He’d never get tired of it.

“I love you so much,” Evan mumbles against Jared’s mouth.”

Jared pulls away and pecks him again before replying, “I love you, too. So much. High school Jared was completely missing out on you. He thought pushing you away would be good for him,” Jared pecks his lips once more, “High school Jared was an idiot. He had no idea what was best for him.”

Evan captures Jared’s lips again in a gentle kiss. He’s so glad they had eventually sorted out all of their shit. All they had done was hurt each other. He kisses Jared one last time, “Gonna go back to bed now, okay?”

Jared moves his head to rest on Evan’s shoulder and nods.

Evan firmly wraps his arms around him and falls asleep.

* * *

In the morning, Jared receives a text from Connor asking if he really does miss him when he’s at college.

Jared immediately yells for Evan and starts chasing him around their apartment laughing the whole time.

**Author's Note:**

> My sibling made a comment about Christmas about an hour ago, and it made me need to write my first Kleinsen one shot.
> 
> Tell me what you think.
> 
> Title from "If These Sheets Were States" by All Time Low


End file.
